


Orgullo

by SableXD



Category: F-Zero (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Muscles, Nipple Play, Pit Play, Please make more stories about smash daddies, musk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SableXD/pseuds/SableXD
Summary: Después de un combate intenso, Ganondorf, rey del mal, pierde ante Capitán Falcon, ahora debido a una apuesta el capitán puede pedirle una sola vez a Ganondorf cualquier tipo de favor y el capitán lo aprovecha al máximo.
Relationships: Captain Falcon (F-Zero)/Ganondorf
Kudos: 3





	Orgullo

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas, en verdad no se que escribir, solo que espero que les guste esta historia tanto como disfrute crearla, aparte que ojala se publiquen más historias sobre los machos que hay en smash xD Pues literal uno de los motivos por el cual escribí esta historia es que no encontré casi por ningún lado fics de este tipo.
> 
> Aunque si tengo una ligera duda hacia los escritores de este sitio... ¿Exactamente como ustedes dan publicidad a sus historias? Si quisieran responderme, los espero en la sección de comentarios.

“¡Se acabo!”

Cuando el referí dijo esas palabras, se entendió de forma definitiva que el combate había finalizado, el peleador que quedo de pie, Captain Falcon, relajo su cuerpo y ya no se encontraba en posición de combate y fue hacia aquel que derroto, Ganondorf, este se encontraba tirado en el suelo cansado con sus brazos y piernas estirados a los lados , a diferencia de los combates usuales que tratan de tirar a tu enemigo fuera del escenario, este combate básicamente se trato de resistencia y fuerza, en otras palabras, darse puñetazos hasta que uno caiga.

El combate tiene un largo pero simple motivo, todo inicio en la sala de estar donde se encuentran todos los luchadores, Ganondorf alardeaba enfrente a todos que si se trata de resistencia y fuerza nadie le podía dar competencia, que le podían golpear todo lo que quisieran y aún así no le harían mucho daño, más bien, después de cansarse por dar tantos golpes, él solo tiene que sacar su espada y en menos de 2 segundos ya los manda fuera del escenario. Link trato de ponerlo en su lugar, pero fracaso justo como Ganondorf había dicho.

“Tal vez en “Hyrule” es normal que me ganes rubio… ¡Pero esta vez no estamos ahí!” Dijo Ganondorf riéndose mientras le daba el golpe de gracia a Link con su espada y empujándolo lejos dejándole mal herido.

Muchos fueron a socorrer a Link y quisieron enfrentarse a Ganondorf, pero este les dijo seriamente que no trataran nada temerario… que esta vez, ninguno era “especial” y no hay garantía de que ganen por “arte de magia”, dio una leve risa y simplemente se fue a su habitación, al hacerlo la mayoría se concentró en Link y lo llevaron a la enfermería... y todo esto ocurrió mientras que cierto hombre de ropas apretadas lo vio todo.

Cuando Ganondorf iba entrar a su habitación se detuvo, dio un leve suspiro y dijo al vacío que aquel que estaba en las sombras saliera, que su intento de ocultarse le provocaba pena ajena, hubo un silencio por un par de segundos hasta que se escucharon pasos y poco a poco una figura se empezó a manifestar, se trataba de uno de los compañeros de Ganondorf, al verlo por completo Ganondorf vio que este poseía botas doradas, un traje de cuero o látex apretado que causaba que todos sus músculos se marcaran y sobresalieran, una pistola en su cintura y un caso rojo con un insignia de halcón, por este ultimo Ganondorf supo de quien era.

“Hmph, que inusual verte por aquí Falcon… o será… ¿Acaso te dio por vengar a ese débil rubio?” Dijo Ganondorf provocativamente.

“En cierta parte, pero ese no es mi motivo principal” Dijo Falcon cruzando sus brazos.

“Dilo rápido entonces, no tengo tiempo que desperdiciar.” Dijo Ganondorf.

“Y ahí esta el motivo… tienes un ego muy grande, digo no es malo tener autoestima, pero ya te pasaste del limite amigo.” Dijo Falcon mientras riendo mientras ponía su mano sobre Ganondorf.

Cuando Ganondorf sintió la mano de Falcon, este de inmediato intento golpearlo… solo para ver como no acertaba, intento de nuevo y Falcon volvió a esquivar, así fue hasta que Falcon agarro ambas manos de Ganondorf y lo obligo a pegarse a la pared de espaldas. Ganondorf quedo incrédulo, pensó en como él, gran rey gerudo y de la oscuridad, fuera sometido por un simple corredor.

“Tu cara me indica que no aceptas lo que acaba de ocurrir ¿no?... haa… en verdad tienes un gran ego… Qué tal si hacemos esto, un combate de resistencia y fuerza, él que gana cumplirá cualquier orden del ganador ¿Qué te parece?” Dijo Falcon sosteniendo firmemente las manos de Ganondorf mientras le sonreía.

Inicialmente Ganondorf no estaba escuchando a Falcon, estaba completamente concentrado en zafarse de su agarre, seguía sin creer que Falcon tuviera más fuerza que él, Ganondorf era más alto, poseía magia e inclusive tenia en su poder una de las reliquias más fuertes de su universo… y aún con todo eso, se encontraba a la merced de Falcon. Pero después de un largo tiempo intentando zafarse se dio cuenta que no tenía caso.

Su ego y orgullo le gritaban que no hiciera lo que estaba pensando, su rostro era la misma personificación de la furia, sus ojos amarillos miraban intensamente a Falcon, aunque este ni se intimido, más bien le devolvió la mirada a Ganondorf con otra sonrisa.

En su intento por no perder su orgullo completamente, Ganondorf de tener un rostro serio paso a mostrar un rostro furioso feliz y exclamo.

“¡Como quieras Falcon! ¿Tanto quieres que te parta el culo? Adelante” Exclamo ganondorf con una gran sonrisa sádica.

“Y dices que mi intento de esconderme da pena ajena… solo mírate tratando de “dominar” la situación, inclusive estas siendo grosero.” Dijo Falcon provocativamente.

En eso Falcon soltó a Ganondorf y empezaron a discutir de la hora, lugar y día de su enfrentamiento, ambos entonces se quedaron quietos mirándose, Falcon se rio un poco y se despidió de Ganondorf, diciendo que ya tenia ganas de luchar, Ganondorf no dijo nada, pero por como apretaba sus puños y como se reía más, era más que obvio que él también tiene ganas de pelear ya… y esto nos lleva a la situación inicial.

“Así que dime Ganon ¿Cómo era que decías? “Nadie puede vencerme” ¿No?” Dijo Falcon agachándose a lado de Ganondorf.

“… No me… digas Ganon… desgraciado” Dijo Ganon enojado entre jadeos.

“Hey no seas así… mejor vamos, tienes una apuesta que cumplir.” Dijo Falcon levantándose y ofreciendo su mano a Ganondorf.

Ya habiendo perdido, Ganondorf perdió el privilegio de ser tan osado y orgulloso, por tanto, no podía ser un cretino con Falcon, eso solo mostraría que es un mal perdedor, agarro la mano del capitán y se levantó, al estar parados Ganondorf solo le dice que es lo que quiere que haga para terminar con esto de una vez, este creía que le ordenaría disculparse con Link enfrente de todos, pero Falcon solo se cruzó de brazos y sonriendo le dice que era mejor decirle en otro lado y le pide que lo siga, Ganondorf se extrañó por esto, pero decidió seguirlo, prefería otra cosa que disculparse con ese maldito Link.

Después de un rato, llegaron a la habitación de Falcon, al entrar y cerrar la puerta, Ganondorf de repente siente como su cuerpo es de nuevo empujado hacia la pared, esta vez chocando con la puerta, pero antes de poder decir algo, el siente como algo toca sus labios, era carnoso y caliente… se trataba de los labios de Falcon.

Ganondorf no sabía cómo reaccionar, a pesar de ser el rey de una tierra llena de mujeres… a diferencia de lo que uno pensaría, Ganondorf en verdad no tenia tanta experiencia sexual, pues usualmente se encontraba entrenando, estudiando o peleando para obtener el poder que anhelaba, claro tuvo un par de encuentros con ciertas gerudos, pero no los suficientes para que viera el sexo como algo normal, lo que causo su situación, solo se limitó a quedarse parado sintiendo como los labios de Falcon saboreaban los suyos, pero de repente estos se alejaron y vio una cara confusa del capitán.

“¿Qué te pasa? ¿Nunca te han dado un beso o qué? Estas todo rígido… incluso para alguien que nunca ha estado con un hombre…espera ¿¡ERES VIRGEN?!” Dijo Falcon muy sorprendido al final.

“¡Ca-Cállate maldita sea! ¡¿Quién demonios NO reaccionaria así si te besan de repente?!... Espera… no me digas que lo que quieres…” Dijo Ganondorf inicialmente enojado, pero preocupado a final.

“Y como dije, incluso para ser tu primera vez con un chico, estabas muy tenso.” Dijo Falcon mientras rozaba su mentón con su mano.

Ganondorf empezó a gritarle a Falcon por el beso, pero este simplemente le respondió que debía obedecerle una orden no importa de que tratase, Ganondorf quedo callado ante la respuesta, no quería hacerlo pero sino lo hacía mancharía si nombre al no cumplir su palabra, entonces este simplemente le respondió a Falcon que hiciera lo que quiera que no le importa, Falcon sonrió ante la respuesta y le dijo que iba a continuar con lo que inicio y beso de nuevo a Ganondorf, esta vez Ganondorf estaba más relajado, aún se sentía algo rígido pero por lo menos devolvía el beso, sintió como la lengua del capitán exploraba su boca y chocaba con su lengua, también sintió como chocaban sus cuerpos, a pesar de tener su armadura, Ganondorf pudo sentir el cuerpo musculoso del capitán, como su pecho se expandía, como sus piernas rozaban con las suyas… y como su “pistola” lo tocaba poco a poco, aún estaba incomodo, pero poco a poco, a pesar de su orgullo, Ganondorf le empezaba a gustar la sensación… al punto que incluso sintió como chocaba su tercera “espada” con su protector de pelvis.

Después de un momento pasional, Falcon se separó de Ganondorf dejando un trazo de saliva en sus labios, ambos se observaron y para sorpresa de Falcon, Ganondorf tenía una expresión de deseo, él podría negar con todas sus fuerzas que no desea nada de esto, pero con solo esa mirada, Falcon confirmo que Ganondorf deseaba seguir. Falcon entonces le dice a Ganondorf que deben quitarse la ropa para más comodidad, Ganondorf se apena por unos minutos, pero acepta, al quitarse sus armaduras ambos vieron el arsenal del otro.

Ganondorf vio que Flacón, aparte de tener una cara más común de lo que esperaría, era… grueso y ligeramente velludo, su traje ya mostraba que tenía una gran musculatura, pero ese torso, esas piernas… simplemente eran grandes, incluso puede que Falcon sea más musculoso que el mismo, sus bíceps y tríceps eran tan gruesos que se marcaban las venas sin siquiera flexionar; su espalda y hombros eran tan anchos como montañas; sus pectorales eran dos tablas de piedra sobresaliente; sus 8 abdominales estaban bien marcados con las costillas marcadas a los lados y una fina línea en V al final; Y sus piernas, con solo verlas comprendió como sacaba con una patada a los luchadores del estadio… y por ultimo su “pistola” o polla, era bien gruesa, de por si no estaba parada pero tenia un buen grosor… parada podría alcanzar fácilmente el grosor de una lata de soda.

Por otro lado, cuando Falcon observo a Ganondorf, este también pensó que era gigante, aunque era más literal, era grueso y alto a la vez, algo que le encantaba, pero a diferencia de este, la musculatura de Ganondorf si parecía a la que mostraba su armadura, pero eso no le importo mucho, Falcon vio que Ganondorf también era ligeramente velludo, tenía brazos anchos y duros con grandes manos; pectorales sobresalientes que parecían dos almohadas; Espalda y hombros anchos; 6 abdominales marcados sin señal de grasa alguna con una línea en V; sus piernas son muy musculosas, pero al ver sus glúteos el capitán no se esperaba ver tremendo durazno, no tenía que tocarlos para notar que eran suaves, estaban bien levantados y estaba apenas rodeado de pelo; su tercera “espada” o polla no era más gruesa que la suya, pero si era más larga, de por si flácida tenía el largo de una pluma… no se quiere imaginar lo larga que debe ser erecta, pero deseaba saborearla; aparte de eso, el capitán noto que el cuerpo de Ganondorf estaba rodeado de cicatrices, no eran muy prominentes pero si se podían notar… para ser un mago si ha peleado bastante mano a mano, pensó el capitán.

Después de quedar desnudos, ambos se quedaron viendo con deseo sin darse cuenta, hasta que el capitán al fin noto que ambos estaban listos y se dirigió a la cama junto a Ganondorf, al llegar el capitán tiro y acostó a Ganondorf y quedo encima de él, Ganondorf quedo sorprendido, pero antes de decir algo, Falcon lo beso, esto lo calmo un poco, pero Falcon sabía que no podía quedarse solo en eso, tenía que estimularlo más, así que dejo la boca de Ganondorf para irse a su cuello donde le dio pequeños besos y lamidas, Ganondorf gimió un poco, pero trataba de quedarse lo más callado que podía, no quería que Falcon descubriera que lo estaba disfrutando, pero para desgracia de él, Falcon ya sabía, pero solo continuo.

Después de besar todo su cuello, saboreando el sudor y sabor natural de Ganondorf, Falcon fue a sus pectorales, donde dejo que el vello de Ganondorf cepillara su lengua, mientras que sus manos pinchaban sus pezones, al presionarlas esta vez sí se oyó un gemido claro, pero corto, de Ganondorf el capitán solo miro arriba solo para haya una cara rojiza y avergonzada del titan pelirrojo, el capitán solo se rio, al terminar de lamer esa zona, Falcon levanto los brazos de Ganondorf hasta que sus manos quedaran encima de su cabeza, Ganondorf se preguntaba que iba a pasar hasta que sintió una lamida en su axila derecha, al verla se sorprendió al ver como Falcon olía intensamente su axila, solo para seguirle un suspiro placentero y seguir con la lamida, Ganondorf nunca se imaginó que al capitán tenia tales fetiches pero lo dejo disfrutar.

Cuando Falcon alzo los brazos de Ganondorf lo olio, olio el placentero e inigualable olor a sudor y hombría que cada hombre musculoso produce al hacer ejercicio, en ese momento se alegra que hayan hecho esto justo después de la pelea, desde que vio a Ganondorf tirado cansado, supo que detrás de esa armadura iba a encontrar un cuerpo bañado e iluminado por sudor, que sus axilas y entrepierna iban a oler intensamente… primero pego su cara poco a poco a la axila, dio una exhalación y después de un suspiro placentero empezó a lamer, al igual que con el pecho, Falcon sintió como los vellos de Ganondorf cepillaban su lengua, pero esto solo emociono más a Falcon, después de terminar con una axila fue a la otra hasta dejarle sin sudor, por otro lado, las manos de Falcon se enfocaron en el pecho y polla de Ganondorf, a veces ambas manos apretaban los pectorales o una mano masajeaba un pezón y la otra masturbaba a Ganondorf, debido a su falta de experiencia hubo varias ocasiones donde Ganondorf casi se venía de tanto estimulo, pero gracias a los instintos de Falcon, este nunca llego a eyacular… aumentando su deseo sexual.

Después de eso, Falcon bajo directo a la polla de Ganondorf, no si antes pasar su lengua ligeramente sobre sus abdominales, ya teniendo la polla al frente, Falcon inhalo el gran aroma de la entrepierna de Ganondorf y empezó a chuparle la polla, Ganondorf gimió a gran volumen esta vez, pero igual se cortó, poco a poco Ganondorf como se estiraba su polla en la boca de Falcon, el ritmo con el que mamaba era algo predecible, tres tragones hasta la base y luego dos tragos hasta la mitad, al estar por la mitad, Falcon aprovechaba para jugar con su lengua y pasar por varios puntos de la polla de Ganondorf, a pesar de ser repetitivo, eso no evito que Ganondorf se quisiera venir, aunque está el propio Ganondorf aguanto las ganas… hasta que Falcon se chupo dos dedos suyos y sin avisar se los mete en el ano.

Ganondorf quedo con los ojos bien abiertos cuando sintió la penetración, miro con enojo a Falcon y le iba a agarrar la cabeza para quitarlo de encima, pero de repente sintió un “cosquilleo”, fue una sensación rápida pero placentera por todo su cuerpo, tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar que se le saliera un gran gemido, justo cuando pensó que paro, la sintió de nuevo, de nuevo y de nuevo, y cada vez se sentía más intenso, como si mejorara por cada penetración, después de varias veces Ganondorf se quito la mano de la boca y con un constante jadeo dijo que ya era suficiente, agarro la cabeza de Falcon, pero para sorpresa de este, Ganondorf hizo que se tragara su polla entera, el capitán casi se ahoga por repentina acción pero la aguanto, pero luego sintió como de nuevo su cabeza era levantada y de nuevo su boca volvía a ser rellenada, cuando Falcon pudo ver apenas la cara de Ganondorf… vio que en sus ojos ya no estaba el rey orgulloso que vio en esta mañana… solo a un hombre lujurioso, sus ojos solo expresaban deseo, pero no de poder, sino deseo carnal… en ese momento capitán Falcon supo que ya era el momento.

Ganondorf ya se sentía cerca del climax, ya quería venirse… pero de repente sintió un puñetazo en su estómago, esto le saco el aire, pero a la vez lo saco de su trance, puso sus manos sobre sus abdominales con gran dolor y le exigió una explicación a Falcon, pero este solo recibe una corta respuesta… que ya habían terminado. Ganondorf quedo en shock por tal noticia “¿Cómo que acabo? ¿Tan rápido?” Y otras preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, este le pidió más explicaciones a Falcon, pero este le respondió lo mismo… en verdad simplemente había parado, incluso le dijo que ya se podía ir si desea.

Al fin, el momento tan anhelado por Ganondorf estaba a la palma de su mano, solo tenia que salir de ahí y ya… era todo lo que debía hacer… pero no lo hizo, todos los estímulos provocados por Falcon empezaron sentirse en todo su cuerpo, sus pezones estaban levantados y sensibles, su polla se encontraba erecta a punto de estallar… y su culo, estaba gozando tanto la penetración que se sentía vacío y solo había que ver como se contraía para verificarlo.

“¡No me jodas Falcon!” Grito Ganondorf.

“Bueno, técnicamente nunca “jodimos”, pero aparte de eso, no te estoy molestando, en verdad ya podemos dejarlo hasta aquí” Dijo Falcon parándose de la cama.

Ganondorf quería seguir, en verdad no quería irse, pero decirle eso a Falcon, era un gran daño a su orgullo… espera… ¿Orgullo?... Ahí fue donde Ganondorf unió los cables y maldijo a Falcon a todo pulmón, diciéndole que todo solo era un truco para que le rogara a Falcon continuar, tirar su orgullo al piso y simplemente convertirse en una perra. Al oír esto Falcon solamente se rio, pero después le dijo a Ganondorf que exageraba, pero si, tal como dijo su plan desde el inicio era estimular a Ganondorf para dejarlo justo al limite y simplemente parar, esto con el fin de que sea el propio Ganondorf quien pida continuar con algo que él “no quería” hacer desde un inicio y así aprender a no ser tan orgulloso, pero aún así, si sabe el plan eso no cambia su situación, pues solo queda ver la respuesta de Ganondorf.

Ganondorf se quedo mirando con ira a Falcon mientras este lo miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad, no quería aceptarlo, pero tal como el dijo saber de todo esto no cambia la situación actual, es cierto que la decisión es suya y simplemente se puede ir… pero en el fondo ella sabia que no iba a hacerlo.

“…por…favor…” dijo Ganondorf apenas audible.

“¿Hmmm? ¿Qué paso?” Dijo Falcon riéndose un poco.

“desgraciado” dijo Ganondorf.

“no, no, así no se pide un favor Ganon, si no lo pides no lo hare.” Dijo Falcon mientras movía un dedo de lado a lado.

“kghn… por favor… Falcon… sigue… penetra….” Dijo Ganondorf de nuevo apenas audible que incluso no se escuchó la última palabra.

“No lograras nada si sigues así” Dijo seriamente Falcon.

Al decir esas palabras, una gran ira se apodero de Ganondorf, ya no le importaba su orgullo, quería seguir y no iba a dejar que el maldito de Falcon le arruinara la diversión, por eso a todo volumen, Ganondorf, rey de la oscuridad y maldad, grito.

“¡QUIERO QUE ME PENETRES MALDITA SEA FALCON!”.

Falcon quedo impresionado por tal grito… hasta el propio Ganondorf quedo impresionado y después se avergonzó mientras ponía su mano a la cabeza sin poder creer lo que acaba de decir, pero luego sintió un abrazo y vio la sonrisa cálida característica de Falcon.

“¿Ves? No es tan difícil dejar atrás un poco el orgullo ¿no?” Dijo Falcon.

Ganondorf vio por unos segundos a Falcon y este simplemente sonrió y le respondió que tenía razón. Después de eso Falcon beso a Ganondorf, entonces se separó y lo volteo e hizo que este levantara su gran culo y sin desperdiciar tiempo, Falcon empezó a mamarlo, esta vez Ganondorf no se limitó tanto con sus gemidos y dejo que se escucharan a un volumen prudente, por otro lado Falcon se concentró en dilatar muy bien ese culo, lo mamaba hasta el fondo y muchas veces lo estimulaba con sus dedos, los abría, los metía y los aumentaba de cantidad, a la final Falcon logro meterle cuatro dedos dentro y estirados.

Al ya estar listo, Falcon solo alineo su polla al agujero de Ganondorf y se la empezó a meter, Ganondorf ahora si dio un gran gemido quedando con su boca abierta y lengua afuera, esta vez solo se concentró en sentir placer, Falcon aprovecho esto para meterle los dedos que habían penetrado su culo a su boca, a este punto a Ganondorf ya no le importaba que sucedía y chupo los dedos, tenían un peculiar pero dulce sabor, las penetraciones de Falcon eran fuertes con cierto ritmo constante, pero no canso a Ganondorf pues siempre daba en el blanco, después de un tiempo Ganondorf empezó a decir el nombre de Falcon y también como le pedía que le diera más duro o rápido, en ese momento supo que “ese” Ganondorf había vuelto, aquel que solo deseaba el placer… y él quería verlo.

Entonces Falcon paro por un momento y saco su polla, Ganondorf se volteo a preguntar que pasaba pero luego Falcon lo voltio y quedaron frente a frente, en ese momento Ganondorf se veía confundido, pero luego volvió a sentir la polla de Falcon y su cara ahora sonreía de placer, a Falcon le encantaba la vista, no era que Ganondorf tuviera un ahegao o algo así, sino que simplemente gozaba, ya no era esa cara sería o creída que antes tenía… era la cara de un Ganondorf feliz.

Entonces, Falcon se puso cerca del oído de Ganondorf y le dijo que ahora si era tiempo de terminar y antes de poder analizar las palabras de Falcon, este empezó a someterlo a gran fuerza y velocidad, a los primeros segundo este quedo en shock pero luego abrazo fuerte con sus brazos y piernas a Falcon y mientras gemía su nombre le pedía que le diera más duro, pasaron un par de minutos así y entonces ambos se vinieron mientras decían el nombre del otro, Falcon relleno el culo de Ganondorf y Ganondorf los cubrió a ambos con su semilla, ambos quedaron jadeando pero se besaron después, entonces con eso Falcon se recostó alado de Ganondorf, pero entonces este se puso encima de él y con una sonrisa en la cara, Ganondorf empezó a lamer su esperma del cuerpo de Falcon, lamio su cuello, torso y como zona extra sus axilas, en eso descubrió que tal vez tenga un fetiche similar al de Falcon.

“… no me esperaba que hicieras eso” Dijo Falcon sonriendo.

“Si voy a gozar de algo, lo hare bien.” Dijo Ganondorf sonriendo.

Y con eso ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados uno del otro… Al despertar, Falcon se encontró solo en su habitación, no había ningún rastro de Ganondorf, ni en su baño, ni en su cama, nada… excepto una nota en la mesa de noche… Falcon la leyó y simplemente sonrió. Se fue a alistar y fue a la sala de estar y ahí vio a Ganondorf, pero en vez de tener su armadura, ahora tenia una ropa más ligera, Falcon se acercó a él y lo saludo, inicialmente no dijo nada, pero termino por hacerlo.

“… me disculpe…” dijo Ganondorf.

Falcon se preguntaba a que se refería, pero luego se acordó del incidente con Link, Falcon se impresiono por tal acto, más bien el solo quería cambiar un poco a Ganondorf, pero no se esperaba que se disculpara, pero entonces Ganondorf dijo que en verdad había sido un patán, aunque técnicamente debe serlo, pero aún así dijo que si dejaba que su orgullo lo controlase… podría perderse de otras cosas buenas, dijo sonriendo coquetamente a Falcon, ahora fue él quien quedo avergonzado.

“Así que… puedo llamarte Ganon” Dijo Falcon.

“Si…” Respondió Ganondorf.

“… ¿y eso que quieres luchar de nuevo?” Dijo Falcon.

En eso, antes viendo que nadie los podía ver, Ganondorf se acerco a la oreja de Falcon y le dijo que quiere luchar para mostrar que es mejor que él… pero que esta vez competirán por determinar al activo y pasivo, al decir esto ultimo Ganondorf presiono la entrepierna de Falcon, causando que gimiera. Pero antes de dejarse dominar, Falcon le dijo que esperaría con ansias su siguiente duelo, pero Ganondorf le dijo que si se siente así que lo hagan ya y antes de que pudiera responder, Ganondorf lo llevo a la sala de batalla… oh si, esto iba a ser el inicio de una interesante relación.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí, te agradezco por haber leído mi historia y si notaste un horror ortografico perdón, si tienes algún consejo o corrección que quisieras hacerme puedes dejarme un comentario, en verdad lo apreciaría para mejorar mi ortografía o mi narrativa o si quieres puedes dejarme un Kiddo si quieres.


End file.
